Amber's Story: The new kid at DWMA
by Saphirrewolf
Summary: Amber Purhart thought she was a normal girl with five cats until a fire witch reveals a strange secret to her and her twin sister, Alyssa. Leaving their destroyed house, they go to Death City. There, they join DWMA and make some new friends. I know the summary sucks. Rated T jut in case. (Contains KidXOc BlairXOc and I may add others along the line.) this is my first SE fanfic!


**Hiya guys, Sapphirrewolf here! This is my second fanfic, but my first Soul Eater fanfic. It is about two of my OC's(and their cats). Please be nice! And maybe in your review, you can put an oc of yours and I can put it in the story. :D thanks!**

Amber's story, The new DWMA student.

Chapter 1: The Fire and the Witch

All was silent except the occasional humming of the furnace. Amber Purhart lay sleepless in her bed. "I have a feeling something's gonna happen...Something bad." she Whispered. She wearily sat up, stroking her cat, Pewter. Her cat lifted his head. "Hi Pewter." she said gently, scratching the back of his ear. He purred. Looking around, she saw her other four cats, Streak, Firestar, Precious, and Calcifer, sleeping on various places in her room. Her door, only semi-closed, stood still. Across from her room, was her sister, Alyssa's, Room. Always neat, nothing put of place. She guessed her sister was awake as well, Either fussing over something thats not perfect, or getting the same feeling as she. She got up, Pewter on her shoulder, and walked out of her room. Looking out the large glass windows of her house, she saw the moon, grinning somewhat mockingly. She narrowed her eyes. 'Weird...' she thought. She thought that she saw a spark coming from the kitchen. 'Is the stove on?' she wondered. Cautiously walking into the kitchen, she heard a faint hissing noise. "Okay, we're not playing hide and seek at twelve o' clock at night. Come on out." she said quietly. "Man this is creepy..." Slowly stepping forward, she lost her footing and fell flat on he face. Pewter, being clever, jumped just before she hit the ground. "Owww..." she groaned. Suddenly, she heard what she thought was a laugh. "Hehehehe..." whispered a voice from the shadows. "What? Who's There?!" Amber demanded.

"I am the fire witch, Ember. Young one, you aren't permitted to live...No..Too muh power..." said a woman with flame colored hair stepping out of the shadows.

"W-what? Witch? What are you talking about?" Amber asked.

Ember smirked. "Too much power...You.. You were chosen by the gods. You and your sister. You are supposed to save the world...Die..." She said. She held her hand up. And soon a ball of Flame appeared in her hand. "No! Stop!" Amber yelled. 'Oh great, this is the perfect night for mom to be working...' she thought. The fire witch thrust her hand forward, and the fire ball flew toward her. Thinking fast, Amber jumped to the side, grabbing Pewter. The ball of flame hit he wall instead, engulfing it in fire. "Alyssa!" Amber yelled. She ran towards her sisters room, dodging fireballs thrown at her by Ember. "Alyssa! We have to get out of here!" she yelled, grabbing a bag from her room and literally stuffing her cats inside, Pewter on her shoulder. Zipping her bag, leaving a small space for air, she opened her sisters door. She froze with shock. She wasn't there! She ran back out into the living room. "Ahh! Let go of me, you pyromaniac!" she heard her sister yell. Amber looked over to see her sister struggling to get out of Ember's grasp. Instinctively, she thrust forward and attacked Embers arm. Blood poured out of her arm, and the fire witch fell to the ground. Amber looked at what she had done in awe. She lifted her hand to admire it. But it wasn't a hand. It was a set of three claws, long and razor sharp. "I'm a weapon!" she said exitedly. She ran forward to attack Ember again, but the sly witch moved out of the way, jumping behind Amber and retreating just in time. "Dammit! She got away!" Amber growled. Alyssa stood up. "Thanks back there. I owe you." Amber grinned. "Hey it was nothin'. That witch was a joke." she laughed. In all the excitement they had forgot about getting out of the fire. A blazing board fell right in between the two sisters. Surprised, they got out of the house quickly. Alyssa screeched in horror when she saw her house. "It's ruined! My perfectly symmetrical house is ruined!" she cried hysterically. "Drama queen..." Amber muttered, adjusting her bag. The wind blew. A faint whisper sounded. "We will meet again...And I won't lose..." it said. The sisters exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing. Ember.

**So, you like it? Yes, Ember is a crazy Psycho maniac lady and Alyssa is obsessed with symmetry. And Amber loves cats, and I do too. I'll be updating soon, don't worry.**

**~Sapphirrewolf**


End file.
